The New Regime
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: After convincing Ulysses to return to the Mojave, and therefore the Legion, Lucia is declared Caesar's successor. Legion Sided Fem CourierxUlysses.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Regime**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I recently read a couple of Fem CourierxUlysses fan fics, and one of them featured a Legion Sided Fem Courier. I liked the concept, but felt the author of that particular fic didn't go into enough detail. So here I am starting another Fallout fic where a female Courier who has sided with the Legion is paired with Ulysses.

I would have used someone else's OC as the Fem Courier, but she flipped her shit over Ryusuke Kenta being of Asian Descent. (If you were not aware of this, then shame on you for not seeing it) Seriously, who gets offended by an Original Character's ethnicity? It's like being pissed off at Tolkien for making Legolas an Elf!

Summary: After convincing Ulysses to return to the Mojave, and therefore the Legion, Lucia is declared Caesar's successor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, that belongs to Bethesda. Nor do I own any of the OC's my friend's and fellow Author's might donate to this story, they belong to said Author's. I do own Lucia and any other Personal OC's I decide to add.

 **CHAPTER 1**

A lone, female figure made her way through Ulysses Temple to the Missile Silo. She has Milk Chocolate skin due to her father being of African descent, and has long, silky black hair, and dark brown eyes. Her body has a curvy build, easily hiding her strength she wields. She wears a Reinforced Sierra Madre Armor that display's her body perfectly, and has a Centurion's Helmet upon her head to display her allegiance to Caesar's Legion. Her name is Lucia, and she is here to find Ulysses.

She had fought her way through the Divide, hell bent on finding the Original Courier Six and her former brother in arms. At first she intended to kill him for treason, but after finding and listening to the six recordings he'd cast aside she felt a new respect for him. She needed to bring him back somehow, remind him of the strength the Legion carried. This was proving more difficult than she had imagined since he seemed bent on wiping the slate clean.

"You'll be a coward if you launch these Nukes," she said calmly, "there is no Honor in killing from Afar."

"You would prevent me from making the same mistake you did," he noted, "There's… a strange honor to that. You've shown Conviction worthy of a Legate, possibly Caesar."

"If one can make or break a nation, what could an Army of such individuals do," she asked.

"There is truth to your words... Perhaps the Shadow of the Bull does walk with you," he admitted, "But it may not mean anything."

Lucia knew that the Marked Men were coming, "We've handled everything the Divide has thrown at us so far."

"It was always my intention to allow the Marked Men to overrun this place if I could not kill you," he explained, "Our enemies gather outside. If this is to be our end, let us make our stand together, as two Couriers."

She drew her Katana from her left hip, and the 10mm SMG she carries from her right hip, "Come to your death."

"Beasts of the Divide," spoke Ulysses as he grabbed Old Glory off his back, "To the Divide you return."

Lucia opened fire on the Former NCR, making sure to place the bullets between their eyes. She made sure to give any Former Legion that charged her a more honorable death via her Katana.

Ulysses proved to be dangerous in close quarters combat, using his superior speed to get in, kill his adversary, and get out of the way of the Plasma Grenade each Marked Man has on their person.

Lucia was capable of matching his speed thanks to her use of Light Armor: the Reinforced Sierra Madre Armor offered superb protection for a Light Armor.

Ulysses and Lucia dashed about, slaughtering their opposition with remarkable ease. When it was finally over, Lucia went over to the control console and attempted to cancel the launch. "DAMMIT," she shouted, "I should have grabbed that damn Eyebot before coming here... Guess I can send it straight into NCR Territory." She them accelerated the countdown and launched the missile into the Long 15.

XxxX

After traversing the treachery of the Divide, she stood at the Canyon Wreckage where she entered the Divide. There she found a package containing both a final message, and a gift from Ulysses. The gift consisted of a sleeveless duster with the Symbol of the Legion on the back, one of his special Breathing Masks, and a Final Message. Lucia immediately placed the message into her Pipboy and began playing it.

"Last tape, last message. In case... you best me. If you're hearing this, you have, through blood or word. This message, and all that lies with it - it is for you, Courier. If you want to know the... why of things. This world, I've walked a good part of it... I stopped only because of you. What you did - gave me pause.

Long ago, I crossed the Colorado, the first among the Legion to see Hoover Dam in all its glory... an Old World wall, yet bridging two sides. And beyond it, a symbol of a two-headed Bear, an idea great enough to challenge Caesar himself. Might kill him taking it, whether he won or lost. The Bull needs to fight, needs the challenge, without it... it falters, dies in the dust… Might be a lesson there, in you and me. Leave the thought behind the message to you.

My message is this - the destruction that has been wrought, at the Divide - or elsewhere, if you couldn't stop me... It can happen again. It will keep happening. If war doesn't change, men must change, and so must their symbols. Even if it is nothing at all, know what you follow, Courier... Just as I followed you, to the end. Whatever your symbol... Carry it on your back, and wear it proudly when you stand at Hoover Dam."

She stood there for what felt like an eternity just thinking about these words. She knew she could keep the Legion alive, but the only way to do so is to become the next Caesar. Her resolve strengthened, she turned around and went back into the Divide... Back to the place she'd find Ulysses.

XxxX

"Full Circle," spoke Ulysses as she walked up to him, "walked your road, now back again... Something else new needing an answer?"

"I got your Final Message," she replied.

The Frumentarii rolled his eyes, "Heh, didn't think I'd be alive to hear that, but that message was for you... It's something only Couriers can carry."

"Come back to the Mojave with me," she said, "let up change the Legion together."

"Not my way to turn my back on the marks I've made," he replied.

She smirked as she climbed on top of him and straddled his waste, "I'm not asking you to join me, Frumentarii... I'm giving you an order as your future Caesar."

"You aim to become the next Caesar," he asked.

She smirked at him, "Caesar has cancer, and we both know Lanius would be the Death of the Legion."

"The Legion would never accept your rule," he countered.

She laughed as she raked her fingers across his chest, "Silly boy, I am more like Caesar than you think... Did you know he was once a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, and therefore Heralds from the West just as I do?"

"I'd heard rumors, but never knew if they were true."

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "but it explains why on one amongst the Legion is fit to replace Caesar: None of them have walked the road he's walked."

"But you have," Ulysses said in realization, "What would my purpose be?"

She removed his mark to reveal a weathered, but handsome face and said, "You would be my equal, and rule alongside me." She then mashed her lips against his.

Ulysses didn't resist the kiss... nor did he want to. "We should wait," he said as they separated, "I have an outpost I setup just north of the Legion Safe House called Wolfhorn Ranch... Could make it there by sundown if we leave now... If that is acceptable."

Lucia smirked, "I don't see why not."

XxX

They exited the Canyon Wreckage and headed south east towards Nipton. They had brief encounters with some Viper and Jackal gangs along the way, but they were easily dealt with. They turned south just outside of Nipton and headed towards the Legion Safe House. There were plenty of Big Horner's in the area, but they left the Two Couriers be. They turned North at the Safe House and after another ten minutes of walking, they arrived at Wolfhorn Ranch.

Lucia looked around at the property and couldn't help but be impressed with its layout. "I must say I'm impressed," she commented, "despite the minimum fortification, one man could hold off a twenty man Raid Party if he played his cards right."

"That was kind of the idea," he replied.

If Lucia heard him, she didn't show it... She just went on about the potential use of this place. "A team of four to five snipers would be a nightmare for any Caravans that would come through here," she said, "We send two Century's here to build a fortification that would include the nearby farmsteads and the Safe House and have them garrison it. This potential camp alone would become a Major Thorn in the NCR's side."

Ulysses blinked in surprise: such a position would force NCR to give up this route and focus on making I-15 a usable trading route, something that cost them dearly due to the presence of the Deathclaws at Quarry Junction. "Anyone ever tell you that you're a brilliant woman?"

"Caesar, Vulpes, and now you," she replied.

XxX

Lucia and Ulysses woke up in a Lovers Embrace the next morning. They had made passionate love to one another last night, and sex had never been more satisfying in her opinion. She got up and began to get dressed, placing her under garments on first, followed by her Reinforced Sierra Madre Armor. She paused to look at her new Duster before she had a wonderful Idea. She slipped the Duster on over her armor, and then grabbed the Elite Riot Gear Helmet she found in the Divide from her pack and placed it inside her Centurion Helmet before putting the combined helmet on. She heard Ulysses sit up on the bed and turned to him. "What do you think," she asked.

Ulysses smirked and said, "Makes you look like a NCR Ranger who decided to follow the Legion."

XxX

The Two Couriers headed east towards Cottonwood Cove, and made sure to go around the irradiated Camp Searchlight. They slaughtered the small patrol of NCR Troopers who made sure no one ventured into the Radioactive Base, making it even easier to slowly kill the Two-Headed Bear.

They arrived at Cottonwood Cove around 10:00 am, where they boarded Cursor Lucullus' boat.

XxX

"By order of Caesar all visitors are required to disarm," stated the Gate Guard.

"That won't be necessary," stated Ulysses, "This woman is the one who cut the throats of the Two-Headed Bear."

The guard looked at him and realized he was one of the Twisted Hairs, "You are... Ulysses, are you not?"

"I am," he replied, "now move."

"Ave, True to Caesar."

Lucia looked at Ulysses who said, "I'm the second in command of the Frumentarius."

"I guess that goes to show you never can tell about some people," she replied.

They continued onward until they reached Caesar's Tent. "The Prodigal Son Returns," declared Caesar.

Ulysses nodded, "Wouldn't be here if she didn't bring me back."

Lucia removed her helmet and said, "How could I stand before my Lord if I did not at least try to bring our brother back to us?"

"You've done a great service to my Legion Lucia," exalted Caesar, "I would like for both of you to speak with me in private." He then got up and walked into the back of his tent, "As both of you probably know I am dying, and that would leave Lanius as my successor... As strong as he is, he has no love for my Legion, and would be its undoing... But you Lucia, I've watched you for some time now, and see a lot of myself in you... We shall go before the men and I shall announce you as my successor."

Lucia bowed deeply, "Thank you my Lord."

"But before I do this," he interjected, "Are you in a relationship with Ulysses?"

"He is mine, and I am his," she replied.

The man chuckled, "There are worse reasons to be with someone than Love... I'm just glad Ulysses found it." He then got up and said "Let up go make the Announcement."

XxX

He walked out of the tent, causing every Legionnaire to give him their attention. "My Brothers," he said in a loud voice, "I stand before you for the last time: by sundown I will have died, and therefore shall reside forevermore in the house of Mars." He raised his hand to keep them silent, "There are many brothers in the Legion, but there is one woman I dare to call my sister... And she is the one I have chosen to lead my Legion!" There were murmurs amongst the men, but they knew not to question the Will of Caesar. "Lucia, come kneel before me," he ordered.

She did as instructed and Caesar continued his speech, "I see much of myself in you, and I know that you will lead my Legion to greatness!" He then took the pendant he wore around his neck and placed it on her shouting, "All Hail Caesar Lucia!

"ALL HAIL CAESAR LUCIA," they echoed.

Lucia stood and said, "Before you go reside in the dwelling place of Mars, I would like your blessing to allow women to be trained as soldiers of the Legion."

"If they end up half as fierce as you are then I'll give you my blessing," he replied.

She bowed and said, "Thank you my Lord."

XxX

The morning came, and sure enough, Caesar had died in his sleep. One of Lucia's first acts as Caesar was to order a statue crafted in the likeness of her predecessor. Siri, who is actually Ulysses Sister, was given her freedom and has begun training as the one of the Woman Legionaries. Lucia had persuaded Ranger Stella into joining the Legion and made her the Centurion of the still forming Minerva Century. She looked over the Map of the Territories on her Pipboy. She could easily take over the Former NCR Base Camp Guardian. "Vulpes," she spoke, "I want you to find me forty Legionnaires who are skilled in the use of Firearms and get them to Camp Guardian: the NCR garrison there was destroyed by a group of Lake Lurks... I've already dealt with the creatures and made sure they wouldn't be able to return... You'll cross via boat under the cover of Darkness."

Vulpes bowed and said, "At once Lady Caesar."

She thought about other potential recruits for the Minerva Century when the face of the young girl from the slave pen in Cottonwood Cove entered her mind. "Lucius," she said calmly, "I want you to take two of your fellow Praetorian's and bring me the young girl from the Slave Pen at Cottonwood Cove."

Lucius bowed and said, "At once my Lady."

"And Lucius," she called, "Should she be defiled or anyone attempt to do so, you are to remove the weapon the responsible party keeps between their legs."

Lucius and the other Praetorian's paled at this, "Of course, my Lady."

 **DONE!**

I am satisfied with this beginning, and can hardly wait to see where this goes.

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why would Caesar make a Woman his Successor?

A: Because she's the Courier and the Courier is the only person in Fallout New Vegas that could replace Caesar.

Q: What will Lanius do?

A: try to kill her. (Emphasis on the word try, and yes, I'll end up replacing him.)

Q: why call her Caesar Lucia?

A: for those of you who may not know this, Caesar is a Title, not a name. Julius Caesar's given name is Gaius Julius: he added Caesar when he declared himself the Roman Emperor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Regime**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've got this one ready for you and it has taken considerable effort to complete, ENJOY!

I also want to address the subject of Joshua Graham: He will NOT be the New Legate (if he became the Legate again then he wouldn't be a New Legate.) I have to create one from scratch, which will take some time.

Summary: After convincing Ulysses to return to the Mojave, and therefore the Legion, Lucia is declared Caesar's successor.

Disclaimer: disclaimed, nuff said.

 **CHAPTER 2  
**

Sammy Weathers had to live with the nightmare of being raped long before she was captured by the legion: her animal of a father and her fiendish brother saw to that. She was certain that it was about happen again when Canyon Runner came in and took off the Slave Collar grumbling about some Bitch under his breath. A man with dark hair followed by two others wearing similar armor walked up and said, "The New Caesar has requested your presence child."

"W-w-what happened to the old one," she asked.

Lucius suppressed a chuckle at her almost childlike naivety, "He passed away last night... but not before naming someone he believed to be worthy as his successor."

"And this successor wants me as their slave," she surmised.

Lucius smirked, "You'll see when you get there."

She turned to her mother and said, "Goodbye Mom." Mrs. Weathers tearfully hugged her daughter for the last time as she walked off with Lucius and the two other Praetorian's.

XxX

She sat quietly on the boat thinking about this new Caesar. "What's he like," she asked.

"I beg your pardon," asked Lucius.

"The New Caesar," she asked, "What's he like."

Lucius understood why she'd be under the impression that Lucia is a man, but he wasn't going to tell the girl otherwise. "The New Caesar is a lot like the old one: strong in both body and mind... But they're also differences."

"How so," she asked.

Lucius smirked, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Seeing no other reason to continue their conversation, she pulled her legs into her chest.

XxX

Lucia knew that odds are Lanius would challenge her for the right to lead the Legion the very minute he arrived: this would set things back by months since the only option she'd have would be to kill the man. She thought about the plan to Assassinate Kimball, and knew of a better way to deal with the man. There was a group of three Merc's she used to run with, and one is an Ex-Ranger Veteran named Ryusuke Kenta. He had been Honorably Discharged after telling then General Kimball to go fuck himself during the Pacification of the Mojave. Kenta said Kimball had ordered him to participate the genocide of the Tribals at Bullhead City, which would include the children too. While the Legion might be Slavers, they do not kill children: Caesar's handling of Lanius is proof of that. "Ulysses," she said to her Lover, "There are a few friends of mine, three Mercs I ran with after the Divide that can be found around Lone Wolf Radio." She handed him a sealed Envelope and said, "Deliver this to them."

Ulysses bowed and said, "At once, Lady Caesar."

She smiled as he walked out before taking out a sketch book and began drawing up a sword design. It was elegant, powerful Broad Sword with a hilt Reminiscent of Rapier's and the blade itself would measure in at a full three feet. Sammy Weathers arrived just as she finished drawing the schematics. "I'm willing to bet that you weren't expecting to see a woman sitting in this chair," she said to the shocked Teenager. "Leave us," she commanded the Praetorian's.

"You're the new Caesar," the girl asked.

She stood up and said, "I am the Lady Caesar, but my name is Lucia."

"Ma'am," she said with a Respectful bow.

"I suspect you're curious as to why I brought you here," Lucia pointed out, "The answer is that I want you to be a part of the first Woman Only Century."

"Why would I do that," she asked.

Lucia smirked as she said, "You do realize that NCR would send Snipers to perform what they'd label Mercy Killings if they ever moved on Cottonwood Cove, right?" Sammy remained quiet so Lucia made her an offer, "I'm willing to give your mother and brother their freedom he you serve the Legion."

Sam paused at this: it was an obvious act of Manipulation on Lucia's part, but at the same time... "I'll do it," she replied, "But I have one personal request."

"Name it," replied the Lady Caesar.

"I want to kill my brother, Kenny Weathers and Frank Weathers," she replied, "unless mom decides to join the Legion too."

Lucia quirked a brow, "That's a rather specific request... Exactly who are these Frank and Kenny Weathers to you?"

"Kenny is my brother, and Frank? Once upon a time I'd have called him Father," the girl replied.

Lucia smirked, "You're one bloodthirty little bitch... You're gonna fit right in around here."

XxX

Lucia took Samantha to the Armorer who created a more feminine Recruit Armor; the chest area needed considerable expansion due to the girl's sizable bust. While waiting for the Armor to be prepared, Lucia sat her down and played a game of Chess. The Teenager proved to be an adept Strategist, worthy of the rank of Decanus. "You have a gift for strategy," stated Lucia, "You'll make an Excellent Decanus."

"That's a Commanding Officer right," the girl asked.

Lucia nodded, "The lowest ranked Commanding officer, but a commanding Officer none the less."

"Thank you my Lady," she replied.

She noticed the Armorer walking up with the completed armor, "Looks like your new armor is ready... Why don't you try it on?"

Sam paused did briefly before taking off her slave garments; she could feel the eyes of the men on her so she quickly put on her new armor. It fit perfectly, and Lucia placed a Decanus helmet on her head saying, "I declare you a Decanus of the Minerva Century."

The new Decanus bowed, "Thank you, my Lady."

"Tell me Decanus," Lucia inquired, "Do you wish to have a new name for your new life in the Legion?"

Sammy thought about and said, "Samus."

"Then you shall forevermore be known as Decanus Samus."

XxxX

Ulysses had hit the ground running the second he set foot in Cottonwood cove and had managed to reach Primm Pass by 4:00 pm. With two hours of sunlight left, he decided to stop for the night and stayed in the abandoned shack.

XxX

Ulysses rose early the next morning, at first light to be exact. He made a quick breakfast from some Bighorner meat he'd acquired the previous day before setting out again. Rather than run, Ulysses favored stealth so he could avoid gaining the attention of the Deathclaws that resided in Dead Wind Cavern. Once he was in the clear he took off running and didn't stop until he reached Lone Wolf Radio. There he was greeted by the sight of a couple in their mid-twenties, and a man in his fifties.

The older man wore an aged Desert Ranger Combat Armor with the NCR Insiginia on the left shoulder. His hair is graying, but you can still see dark brown strands of hair, his skin is weathered, and his eyes are a cold blue. His Ranger Helmet sat beside him as he cleaned a scoped Lever-Action Rifle. Ulysses noticed the Ranger Sequoia on his right hip, and could tell it wasn't standard issue; possibly chambered for a larger caliber.

The younger man wore Great Khan Suit and kept a black metal sword with a saw back and set of spiked knuckles built in. The Frumentarii noted the 10mm SMG on his hip. He has light brown hair, grey eyes, and tanned skin.

The last was a woman around the younger man's age, give or take a couple years. She has red hair, Heterochromia Iridium Eyes (One blue, one green), pale skin, and a slender body. She wears a Merc Charmer Outfit and has a leather satchel with a Follower's of the Apocalypse emblem embroidered on it.

"That's close enough," the older man said, "I can tell you're a Twisted Hair, which makes you a member of the Legion... Tell Caesar we don't do work for slavers."

"I was tasked by the new Caesar to deliver a letter to you three," He explained as he brought out the envelope and set it down, "I'll consider this package delivered." He then walked off towards Primm.

"You gonna get it old man," the woman asked.

Said old man rolled his eyes as he got up and went to where the letter had been left. "Well I'll be damned," he said with mirth, "It's from Lucia!"

"Give it here Kenta," demanded the younger man. He looked at it once the Ex-Ranger handed it over and said, "It is from her."

"Give it here," demanded the red head, who proceeded open it up and read it aloud.

"Dear friends,

I have written this letter to inform you that I've been made the New Caesar of the Legion and wish to hire you. While I have founded the first woman only Century, there are many changes I wish to enact, but in order to so I will need to garner the support of my subordinates to insure a favorable outcome.

Enclosed in this envelope is the Mark of Caesar: It will guarantee your safe passage. I suggest that Kenta wear it due to his being a Desert Ranger. I look forward to seeing you again,

Lucia, the Lady Caesar."

Kenta grabbed the letter and said, "Let me see that." When he saw it checked out he was surprised since Lilynette liked screwing with people's heads, "How the hell did she convince the bastard to make her his successor!?"

This was an unexpected turn of events to say the least. "We should see what she wants," stated Lilynette.

"Are you saying we should work for these slavers," demanded the younger male.

"Not at all," replied Lily, "I'm saying we should hear her out... We owe her that much."

Ryusuke sat down and began loading .30-30 rounds into his Lever-Action Rifle. "Your woman's got a point Mark," stated the Ranger, "She's our friend, so we owe her that much."

Mark scowled, "Fine. Let's get a move on."

XxxX

Kenny and Mrs. Weathers was surprised Canyon Runner had their slave collars removed. "Your presence has been requested by Decanus Samus," explained Canyon Runner.

Mrs. Weathers wasn't sure who this Samus is, but their intentions can't be good. "What does this Decanus want with us," she asked.

"They said to tell you that you'd understand when you arrived."

XxX

Mrs. Weathers and Kenny had considered trying to swim across the river to freedom, but the sight of a group of Lake Lurks on one shore made them hesitate. So they arrived three hours later at Fortification hill where they were met by the same man who took her daughter and a short Decanus whose figure was strangely familiar. She threw herself at Lucius' feet, "I will gladly give myself to you if you will tell me what has become of my Daughter."

Lucius examined the woman carefully, and could tell that despite her weakened state, she was still quite strong. This combined with her natural beauty made her desirable. "Show her your face Decanus Samus," he ordered.

Mrs. Weathers was not prepared to see her daughters face when Samus removed their helmet. "Hello Mother," she replied.

"What the hell!? How, better yet why did you join the Legion Sam," snapped Kenny.

She glared at her brother and said, "You know Frank beat us, mother, but he did something to me. Something... Unforgivable."

She walked up to her brother and said, "Something that you yourself did alongside him, Kenny." She then thrust the blade her Machete Gladius into her brother's lower abdomen and disemboweled him.

Mrs. Weathers was shocked at the way her daughter had just killed her own brother, but her daughter's words troubled her: what had Kenny and Frank done to her Daughter? "What did they do," she asked with a cold fury, "What did they do to you."

"Whenever you would go out and buy groceries, they would take turns raping me," she said with a thinly veiled hostility before she turned to her brother's corpse, "He got what was coming to him."

Mrs. Weathers stared at the ground, trembling with rage. "I'll kill him," she said with conviction, "I swear to God I will kill that man... HE WILL BEG FOR DEATH LONG BEFORE I FINALLY DECIDE TO END IT!"

"I can have that arranged," stated Lucia as she walked up, "I am Lucia, the Lady Caesar."

"You're the new Caesar," Mrs. Weathers asked in disbelief.

Lucia smiled as she said, "I am."

"Train me," the kneeling woman said calmly, "If I'm to kill Frank I'll need training."

"Lucius," she said to the Head of the Praetorian Guard, "See to it that Mrs. Weathers is trained to be a member of the Praetorian Guard."

"At once Lady Caesar," Lucius said with a bow.

XxX

The first thing Lucius did when they got to the central tent was have a proper neck prepared for Mrs. Weathers. "May I ask your name," he inquired of his charge.

"Helen," she replied as they waited for their food.

Lucius nodded, "A good name."

"Thank you," she replied. "I noticed that no one in the Praetorian Guard carry firearms... Why is that," she asked.

"It is a tradition that members of the Praetorian Guard specialize in Unarmed Combat," explained Lucius, "Guns can malfunction which can cost you your life in the heat of combat, but your fists need only some form of protection to be used in combat."

"I can't argue with that logic," replied Helen.

XxX

Ulysses arrived at Fortification Hill the following morning. He was mildly surprised by the sight of Lucius training a woman in the ways of the Praetorian Guard. He could see the Fire in this woman's eyes: she was determined to kill someone; that much was certain. He walked into the tent and knelt before Lucia, "I have done as you've instructed."

"You've done well Frumentarii," she praised before turning to the Praetorian Guard and Vulpes and said, "Leave us."

They quietly did as they were instructed, kept they incur the wrath of the Lady Caesar. "You're acting like a hormonal teenager," stated Ulysses.

"Are you seriously complaining about that," she asked.

Ulysses smirked and said, "No."

XxX

The entire camp could here Lucia's Screams of Pleasure, and many were loathing her law against forcefully taking women who had been chosen to be a part of the Minerva Century. It turns out that Samus was a bit of a nympho since she took two Legion Recruits her own age to the supply tent after ten minutes of listening to the Lady Caesar's ecstasy. Her mother saw her drag them off and knew what her daughter planned to do... wasn't sure if she should be horrified, or jealous. Then she remembered that she had a man right in front of her. "Why don't we follow my daughter's example and find somewhere more... Private," she suggested. Lucius wasn't sure how to respond to that since this had never happened before so Helen dragged him off to the mess tent where they did their love making in public. Anyone who tried to join in received a Death glare from the man.

XxxX

Ryusuke, Mark, and Lilynette had stayed in Novac that night and had just begun their trek to Cottonwood Cove. They avoided Camp Searchlight due to the Radiation levels, and headed east to the Legion Camp. They were stopped by a guard once at the outskirts of the camp. "Halt," he said, "What business do you have in Cottonwood Cove."

Kenta raised the Mark of Caesar and said, "We were invited."

"You bear the Mark of Caesar," he noted, "be on your best behavior outsiders."

Kenta rolled his eyes as his group passed through. They went up to the Dock where Cursor Lucullus asked, "Are you ready to in up river."

"As we'll ever be," stated Mark.

Lucullus nodded, "The journey will take a few hours."

XxX

They would have been forced to disarm if Lucia didn't change that law: she figured any would-be Assassin's would hesitate long enough to be dealt with when they saw a woman upon Caesar's throne. The Merc's walked into the tent where they were greeted by the sight of their friend sitting upon the throne of Caesar, fiddling with a Pipboy 3000. "With Four Veteran Legionnaires at Camp Guardian Ranger Station Bravo, Bitter Springs, and Camp Golf now have a direct threat breathing down their necks," she said to herself, "See to it that a Century of Legion Prime's are stationed at Camp Guardian with orders to wipe out the Ranger Station and Harass the NCR Camp Golf, Vulpes."

"What about Bitter Springs," he asked.

Lucia didn't even bat a lash as she said, "there are no Military Targets worth killing at that location, so leave it be."

"As you wish," he replied.

She then turned her attention to her invited guests, "I'm glad you accepted my invitation... I suppose you want to know what I intend to do as the new leader of the Legion."

Kenta nodded, "Answers would be nice."

"I intend to modernize the Legion," she explained, "Make firearms training a regular part of the Training Regime since such weapons are best suited for defense."

"What about slavery," asked Mark.

Lucia have him a teasing smile, "Abolishing slavery is going to take considerable effort and political support, but in time I should be able to do away with it."

"Why don't we cut to the chase and ask what it is you want of us," interjected Lilynette.

"To the point as always Lilith," replied Lucia using her favorite nickname for her dear friend, "The first thing I want is Kenta to record his thoughts and past experiences with Arron Kimball. Next I want him to help train a Sniper Division for the Legion, and I want you, Lily, to teach the Legion about Modern Medicine. Lastly, I want each of you with me at the coming battle for Hoover Dam."

"So long as slavery is abolished, and Events like the Nipton Lottery never happen again I'm cool with it," stated Mark.

Lucia chuckled, "The Nipton Lottery is what happens when people are foolish enough to make a deal with Vulpes Inculta, and anyone who has ever made a deal with Vulpes merely got what they deserved... Isn't that right Love?"

Ulysses walked out of the Bedroom portion of the tent and said, "A lesson learned too late for the Twisted Hairs... but learned none the less."

Kenta quirked a brow as he said, "You had your boyfriend deliver a message to us?"

"I trust him to handle things of such importance with care," she replied.

The Former Ranger shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright... I'd like to keep the Death Toll on the Rangers to a minimum."

"That shouldn't be too hard since Hanlon isn't too keen on needlessly sending men and women to their deaths," the Lady Caesar pointed out.

"It's obvious you plan on using my knowledge to ruin Kimball," pointed out Kenta, "What I want to know is how you plan to get that information out."

"In my travels I came across an Old World Facility filled with some of the most advanced Tech I've ever seen," explained Lucia, "I have little doubt I could use the tech there to create a Long Range Broadcasting device that could all but force the NCR to see Aaron Kimball for the monster he truly is."

 **DONE!**

Time for Explanations!

Q: why make Frank and Kenny such animals?

A: makes recruiting Sammy and her mom easier.

Q: what's the deal with the Sword?

A: I'm play the PC version of Fallout New Vegas, so I mod the hell out of the game. One such mod has a unique Broadsword with a hilt that reminds me of a Rapier, and I think this weapon is cool as shit.

Q: how old is Ryusuke in this fic?

A: 55 years old… I might make a companion mod for this version of this particular character; it would be super badass too.

Q: What kind of things did Kimball do?

A: if you read through his page on the Fallout Wikia, you realize that there is a LOT of insinuations that can be made about his military career. I'm merely taking advantage of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Regime**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've got chapter three right here.

Summary: After convincing Ulysses to return to the Mojave, and therefore the Legion, Lucia is declared Caesar's successor.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said

 **CHAPTER 3**

Ryusuke stood in front of ten women: the first Decan of the Minerva Century. This group is Led by Decanus Samus, the first female Decanus of the Legion. They're all former slaves who were given a chance to fight for the Lady Caesar, to prove that women can be just as strong as men. Samus had volunteered her troops for Rifle Training since they'll be stationed at Wolfhorn Ranch. Each were given a Cowboy Repeater and 14 .38 special rounds for target practice. "Alright Ladies," Kenta said in a commanding voice, "I have setup a group of ten targets for you at 30 yards. You will each confirm which target it is you are engaging, and aim for the center of mass."

"Sir, yes sir," they chanted. They then shouldered their Firearms and took the Targets directly in front of them before unloading on their targets.

The Former Ranger examined their shots through a pair of binoculars and said, "Good work ladies, time for you to meet up with Praetor Lucius for Unarmed Combat Instruction."

They each equipped their Saturnite Power Fists as they headed off. This is when a group of Legion Veterans walked up. "So you're one of those Rangers folks out west make all the fuss about," said the Decanus among them, "I'm not impressed."

"You see that target that's 150 yards out," he asked as he brought out his Ranger Sequoia.

The Decanus looked out and saw it, "Yeah, what of it."

Kenta then brought his pistol up and fired a single shot, blowing the head piece to bits. "Let's see you make that shot."

The Decanus' pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat, so he took the gun and immediately he could tell the gun was a heavy beast. "Use both hands," the Ex-Ranger instructed, "otherwise it'll rip your damn arm off." The Decanus rolled his eyes, but had no choice but to do as instructed due to the wait of the behemoth in his hands. He took the shot and not only missed, but fell on his ass to boot. Kenta laughed heartily as he pulled the man up and took his gun, "First Rule of shooting Revolvers," he said before firing the weapon one handed, the recoil carrying it over his head, "bend the elbow."

The Decanus drew his Machete only to find the blade of the Lady Caesar's Broadsword at his neck. "The only person responsible for your current state of embarrassment is yourself," she said calmly before removing her blade, "Kenta is a crack shot because he knows how to handle a variety of firearms. Do not allow your pride to cloud your better Judgement."

"My apologies," the Decanus said with a respectful bow.

Lucia then sheathed her blade and walked to the overlook beside the Howitzer and looked out over Hoover Dam. "NCR is so high on dreams of past glory that they don't see how futile holding New Vegas actually is," she said to nobody in particular.

XxxX

The Century of Legion Prime's stationed at Camp Guardian were creeping up on Ranger Station Bravo under the cover of Darkness. The Centurion thought this was a bit Overkill, but he had heard how there Rangers were able to pick off a target from a 150 yards with their handguns alone, so he reasoned that the Lady Caesar didn't want to take any chances... That and the fact that she wants all the Rangers stationed here brought to Fortification Hill for her personal inspection.

They had done some recon, and found that there are 15 Rangers stationed here: 5 Veterans, 5 Patrols, and 5 Ranger Green Horns as that Kenta fellow called them. They had determined that at least 7 are women... The problem was they had no way of determining which Veterans are women. Fortunately, the Lady Caesar provided them with Knock Out Gas... Fuck knows where she got the stuff, but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Once they were close enough, they tossed the canisters into the Ranger Station and equipped the Gas Masks they'd been given. After a good five minutes of waiting, they walked in and began preparing them for transportation. The Centurion ordered two Decans to stay behind and man the Outpost and listen in on the NCR communications for the time being.

XxX

Lucia was planning a daring raid on Camp McCarran. This Raid would serve two purposes: cripple the NCR's military presence, and blind them to the assault on Aerotech Park Offices where Frank Weathers could be found.

She had her eye on two particular individuals at McCarran: Colonel James Hsu, and Lieutenant Carrie Boyd. She had promised the Think Tank that she would find them suitable bodies, and Boyd just seems to in with Hsu, so she'll take them both.

As it turns out, she only needs two bodies since the only ones with a desire to see the world beyond Big Mountain are now Klein and Dala. The rest are content to stay put and develop new technological wonders for Lucia. The Lady Caesar plans to use their advanced knowledge to make an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel. Their obsession with Technology and hatred for the NCR make them an ideal Ally for the Legion since the Legion has no use for Energy Weapons. "Centurion Gaius Magnus to Fortification Hill," stated the commander of Camp Guardian, "Come in Lady Caesar."

"This Lucia," she replied, "What's the status of the Mission."

"It is with great pleasure that I can say we've successfully captured the entire garrison of Ranger Station Bravo," informed Magnus.

Lucia smirked, "You've done well Gaius... see to it that they are brought to Fortification Hill under the Cover of Darkness."

"Ave, True to Caesar."

XxX

Lucia walked out of her tent the following morning to be greeted by the sight of fifteen Rangers in tied to posts in their undergarments. "I can tell many of you are frustrated with my Laws on how women are treated now," she addressed the Legionnaires, "That is because I feel the need to teach you restraint... You are to be held accountable for your actions so can't just do whatever you damn well please without there being consequences."

"Ave, True to Caesar," they chanted.

She then turned to her captives and said, "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I am the Lady Caesar, and I hope to win you over to my cause."

"We'll never join you," shouted one.

Lucia laughed at this remark, "Don't be so certain: NCR can try to stop what is to come... but trying doesn't hold much weight with us."

"The Legion doesn't try to kill people," spoke Ulysses as he joined her, "We do it... NCR tries to protect people, but gets them killed in the process, an irony sharper than any blade."

"You have a better way," challenged one of the women.

"Just give the word and I'll tear her throat out," offered Samus.

Lucia chuckled, "Keep your skirt on you bloodthirsty little bitch."

The Legionnaires were a riot of laughter: Samus had proved to be a perfect fit into their ranks. "Let me know if you change your mind," replied Samus.

Lucia turned back to the Rangers before saying, "Cut them down, and see to it they are fed a decent meal."

The Legionnaires got to work doing as she ordered, much to the surprise of the Rangers. "What's your angle," asked one of the Ranger Vets.

Lucia smiled, "I'm much more compassionate than my Predecessor was... but I will have you all crucified should even one of you attempt escape."

XxxX

Three days later, Lucia had managed to get things set up for the Raid on McCarran. The Fiends had committed a sizable force of fifty warriors to a Frontal Assault alongside thirty Jackal Gangsters and twenty Vipers. This would allow Lucia and the four Praetorian Guards she brought with her to blow a hole in the wall that would allow them to go in and do considerable damage. She had three goals here: cripple McCarran's Defenses, skew the Chain of Command, and get the Centurion Silus out of there. All the while, Ulysses and his sister would infiltrate the Aerotech Office Park, dispose of the troopers Garrisoned there, and capture Frank Weathers. They waited for the sounds of battle that would signal that the attack had begun. "Move," she ordered. They sprinted from the Barn they'd been occupying to the South Wall of the NCR Base where they planted some C-4 and blew a hole in the wall. The Lady Caesar drew her Broadsword and kept her Modded Power Fist at the ready as they charged into the Yard.

"I want Colonel Hsu and Lieutenant Boyd alive," she barked out, "Kill anyone who gets in our way."

"HUA!"

XxX

Ulysses and Siri had entered the Aerotech Park under the guise of Refugees from the East who had escaped Legion Territory two days ago. They Identified Frank quickly and immediately devised a plan that would remove the Soldiers in one fell swoop: They planted a bomb in the Barracks since Lucia had made it clear that she has no issue with using such methods against the NCR... she called it payback for Hoover Dam. As soon as the Frontal Assault on McCarran started, they went to work. Ulysses grabbed Frank and Siri detonated the bomb. "Our work here is done," Siri said with satisfaction.

Ulysses nodded and said, "Now we head for the Rendezvous Point." At that they took off for the Repconn HQ.

XxX

Lucia wasn't surprised when she saw that Ulysses and Siri had beaten them to Repconn HQ: they had a much simpler task. Their Rendezvous complete, the Lady Caesar brought out the transpostalponder and warped them all the Big Empty.

XxX

Upon their Arrival, Lucia took the still unconscious Colonel Hsu and Lieutenant Boyd to the Think Tank.

XxX

Colonel Hsu was surprised when he felt he wasn't restrained, but found it strange that he couldn't bring himself to draw his weapon. "I know you're awake," stated a woman he didn't know, "and I did bring a friend of yours, Colonel James Hsu."

He opened his eyes to see a woman of African descent sitting in front of him with an amused smile. "Who are you," he asked.

"I am Lucia," she answered, "The Lady Caesar."

"Bull shit," countered Boyd, "Everyone knows the Legion only sees women as breeding stock."

Lucia smirked as she turned to the intercom device beside her and said, "Send in two of the Praetorian Guards."

Two Praetorian Guards walked in and asked, "What do you require."

"Tell our guests who I am," she ordered.

"You are Lucia the Lady Caesar, chosen successor of the late Caesar the First," explained one of the Praetorians.

Lucia then turned back to Hsu and Boyd and said, "Can you think of any reason a member of the Praetorian Guard would lie about that?"

"What do you want with us," snapped Hsu.

Lucia smirked as she said, "It's not what I want: It's what Klein and Dala want."

"Klein and Dala," asked Boyd.

"Two scientists from the Old World who's Brains have remained intact," she explained, "and they're in the market for new bodies."

XxX

A few hours later, Klein and Dala were getting used to their new bodies: Klein was testing his physical strength while Dala spent time... touching herself. "God I had forgotten how good this felt," she moaned as she masturbated.

"I'm quite looking forward to seeing the world outside," added Klein.

Lucia walked in, completely un-phased by Dala's lewd actions, carrying a variety of weapons. "That will have to wait until I think you are ready," she stated, "in the meantime you are to acquaint yourself with the various weapons I've gathered."

She had brought them two of everything: Hunting Revolvers, 12.7mm Pistols, 10mm SMG's, Brush Guns, K900 Cyberdog Guns, Saturnite Fists, and a variety of Energy Weapons. She opened the Storage Trunk to reveal a set of T-45d Power Armor, and a set of T-51b Power Armor. "I expect you two can figure out how to operate these if you don't already know," she stated.

"My dear lady, you insult my intelligence," replied Klein.

XxxX

When Lucia had decided to ask Helen if she wanted to deal in private or make it a public event, she was quite surprised when the woman said she wanted to torture him in private before being the one to carry out his public execution. So here Helen was, preparing to torture her ex-husband in front of her current love interest. She pulled off the sack that had covered his head. "Hello Frank," she spat before delivering a vicious right hook. "You're probably wondering why I'm not bound in chains," she said with a sense of refinement that she had developed during her time with the Legion, "The answer is because there was a change in management for the Legion and the new Caesar has given women to right to bear arms for the Legion, and after I found out what you did to Sammy, I simply couldn't pass up the chance for retribution."

He glared at her before noticing the Man watching, "Is this the Legion Mongrel you've decided to whore yourself out to?"

Rather than strike him physically, Helen went for Franks Pride. "That Mongrel, as you put it, has twice the length you do," she said with a smirk, "and he is good at using it."

"FUCK YOU, YOU LEGION WHORE," Frank snarled, "YOU'RE ONLY CAPABLE OF DOING THIS BECAUSE I'M BOUND!"

Helen had him right where she wanted him, "Then why don't you and I settle this in Gladiatorial Combat? No weapons, just our fists, one on one."

"Deal," he growled. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

XxX

The Legionnaires gathered around the Improved Combat Arena. Lucia had decided to have it converted to a Pit so all could watch the battles held there. "Tonight we have the privilege of witnessing a Grudge Match," declared Lucia, "Praetor Helen shall do battle with Frank Weathers. This battle shall be to the death!"

Both combatants entered the Arena, Frank confident that his former wife couldn't hope to slay him. Unfortunately for him, she opened with a Legion Assault. Frank had not expected the flying punch to the face and staggered back because of it. Helen didn't let up though, she delivered blow after blow to his body before wrapping up her combo with a nasty upper cut that put the man on his back.

The crowd cheered for her and began to chant her name. Lucia stood up causing silence to fall over the camp. She tossed in an Improved Saturnite Power Fist. "That is the Saturnite Power Fist MK II," she declared, "Finish him with it and it shall be yours."

Helen picked up the Pneumatic Gauntlet and turned to see her Ex-Husband struggling to his feet. With a Primal shout, she charged forward and unleashed one last Legion Assault that blew his head apart. The Legionnaires cheered for her, chanting her name, and she basked in their praise.

XxX

Lucia got up early the following morning, as she always did, and went through some of the old files her predecessor kept. Among them was an interesting detail on the Burned Man: it would seem Joshua Graham still lives. "Ulysses," she called out, "what can you tell me of the Malpias Legate?"

"Caesar had a kill on sight order given to all Frumentarii," he explained, "never cared much for it."

Lucia turned to her lover and asked, "Why not?"

"No good can come from killing Graham," explained Ulysses, "he's earned his life."

"What of the White Legs, " asked Lucia as she turned to the Frumentarii, "Is there some way you might forgive them for the insult they committed against the Twisted Hairs?."

"Have them cut their hair," he grunted.

Lucia smiled, "Looks like we're going to Zion."

"What do you have in mind," asked Ulysses.

"We're going to make peace with the New Canaanites, and have the White Legs mount an assault on Camp McCarran from the North alongside the Fiends who will be attacking it from the West," explained the Lady Caesar, "If I can secure an Alliance with them, I want a sizable force from the Brotherhood of Steel to aid in that assault."

"You are undoubtedly one of the most brilliant strategists I know," praised Ulysses.

Suddenly Lucius came and said, "We have problem."

"I take it Legatus Lanius has arrived," inquired Lucia.

Lucius nodded, "Yes, and he's issued a challenge for the Right to Lead the Legion."

"I'm not surprised," stated Lucia as she equipped her Power Fist and placed her Broad Sword on her left hip, "Let's get this over with."

Lucia walked out to see Lanius standing there glaring at her... or she assumed… It was hard to tell with that helmet he wore. "I know you have no love for me or the Legion," stated Lucia, "But you hold respect for Caesar... I ask you to respect his decision."

"Then let me test your strength," declared Lanius, "Prove to me you are worthy of leading the Legion."

Lucia smirked as she walked into the Arena. "I stand here before you, ready to silence all doubts about my ability to lead the Legion," declared Lucia, "Lanius is undoubtedly the greatest of these doubters... This battle will decide who leads the Legion; the winner decides the loser's fate."

"You have a way with words," admitted Lanius.

Lucia chuckled, "All great leaders have a way with words Lanius: it is part of the reason why Caesar chose me to be his successor."

"You clearly have the mind to lead the Legion," stated Lanius as he drew the Blade of the East and said, "Let's see if you have the strength needed to do so as well."

Lucia smirked as she got into her ready stance: her blade was held at a defensive position and her left arm cocked back half way to allow for quick hits.

Lanius have a primal shout as he charged forward with a heavy overhand strike. Lucia angled her blade away from her body and used the Legates forward momentum deck him in the face with her hilt.

Lanius staggered from the intensity of the blow, but quickly regained his bearings. "I must say I'm impressed," praised Lanius, "few manage to survive my opening assault." He grinned beneath his mask as he tightened his grip, "This should be fun."

Lucia raised her blade and made the 'come at me' gesture with her left hand.

Lanius charged again and unleashed a flurry of blows, but couldn't connect a single one with Lucia's body. She ducked, dodged and used her sword to redirect the blows with remarkable ease.

After ten minutes of constant assault, the Legate was beginning to tire. The Lady Caesar was able to out-maneuver her opponent with remarkable ease, always staying just outside of Lanius' reach. The Monster of the East suddenly froze when he felt the tip of Lucia's blade at his neck. "I knew I couldn't overpower you in terms of Physical strength," stated the Lady Caesar, "So I had to outwit you."

"You are a cunning and worthy adversary," praised Lanius, "I accept your rule."

Lucia smirked as she sheathed her blade, "It pleases me to know that I won't have to dispose of the very best the Legion has to offer... Come to my tent, we have much to discuss."

"As you command Lady Caesar," stated Lanius.

Lanius walked into the tent where Lucia had a map of the region laid out. "As you can see we have already begun moving into the Mojave, securing territories, securing a larger foothold in the North ultimately strengthening our hold on the region."

He saw the red pins at Camp Guardian, Ranger Station Bravo, Fortification Hill, Camp Nelson, Cottonwood Cove, the Legion Raiding Camp, and the Legion Safehouse, so he figured those signified territories they had a garrison at. There were a number of Blue ones at known NCR Camps and outposts, but three white ones caught his attention. "What of those white ones," the Butcher asked.

"Those signify places we plan to garrison before we Attack Hoover Dam," explained Lucia, "The Northern most one is Ranger Station Charlie, which we raided some time ago, the western most one is Nipton, which was all but burned to the ground by Vulpes, and the one in the middle is Wolfhorn Ranch."

"How many troops do you plan to garrison in each," he asked.

"A Decan at Charlie, a Decan at Wolfhorn, and Twenty to thirty Frumentarii at Nipton," explained Lucia, "The Frumentarii will be a mix of men and women to keep suspicions low as possible."

"What of the garrison at the other two locations," asked Lanius.

"Wolfhorn will be garrisoned by the first Decan of the Minerva Century, and the Ranger Station by a fifteen troops under the commander of the Minerva Century will be stationed at Charlie," stated Lucia.

"I take it the Minerva Century is an all-female Century," inquired Lanius.

"That is correct," replied Lucia, "and the Centurion is a former Ranger."

"Can she be trusted," asked Lanius.

"I secured her loyalty thanks to a good friend of mine," she explained, "He's a Ranger Veteran who was discharged by Kimball during the Pacification of the Mojave named Ryusuke Kenta."

"If possible, I would like to meet this Ryusuke Kenta."

Just then, Ryusuke walked in to give a progress report on how Rifle Training was going. "Good news Lucia," the Ex-Ranger said, "Decanus Samus and her troops are ready to be deployed to Wolfhorn Ranch."

"This is good news," she said happily, "By the way this is Kenta."

Lanius began sizing him up and could tell the man was a warrior. "It's rare that I meet someone I can see as a true warrior," stated Lanius.

Kenta smirked and said, "Likewise."

Lanius noticed the Katana on the man's left hip and asked, "Are you any good with that blade?"

"I've made it a point to be just as skilled with the blade as I am with a gun since bullets don't last forever," explained Kenta.

Lanius nodded in agreement, "A good philosophy to have on the Battlefield."

Lucia smiled at the way the two got along: it pleased her greatly.

 **DONE!**

EXPLANTIONS TIME!

Q: Why capture the entire Garrison of Ranger Station Bravo?

A: because I love taking away my oppositions toys.

Q: Why replace the Garrison with Legion troops?

A: It allows the Legion to Monitor NCR Communications and movement while blinding them to the Legion's movements in the North.

Q: why didn't you kill Lanius like you said you would?

A: Because trying to develop a proper replacement was proving to be difficult, and this provides me with an opportunity to create humor.

Q: Why Garrison Ranger Station Charlie?

A: Same Reason as Bravo: monitoring NCR Movements, and blinding them to the Legion's Movements in the South.

Q: what about Nipton?

A: Again, blinding the NCR to the Legion's Movements.

That's all for now, remember to write a review!


End file.
